This invention relates to a compressor for an aircraft engine with compressor blades attached to the compressor disk, in particular compressor blades with a small span-chord ratio.
Compressors with compressor blades having a large chord length, but with a reduced number of blades, are known to be used on certain aircraft engines. While this type of compressor has certain advantages over the former designs, this new blade was found to give rise to unexpected stresses in the compressor disk to which it is attached.